Lost Memory
by Rorschach's Blot
Summary: Oneshot:  My version of the plot line where memory charms are abused. Tonks is in St. Mungos in critical condition. Madame Bones gets to the bottom of the mystery and everyone is horrified by what she reveals.


Disclaimer: I get a lot of reviews with the words Dumbledore would never do that, I expect to get more for this story.

Lost Memory

Amelia sighed as she looked down at the injured Auror. It was never easy to have one of her people stuck in St. Mungos, it was even harder when she didn't know why.

"Wha . . . what happened?" Tonks croaked.

"That's what we were hoping to learn from you Auror Tonks," Madame Bones said softly. "Who did this to you?"

"I don was watch . . . HARRY, is Harry ok? Tell me they didn't get him, god please tell me he's alive."

"Harry?" Amelia asked in shock. "Harry . . . Potter?"

"Yes," Tonks agreed with tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Tell me I didn't fail."

"I was unaware that there was a death eater attack on Harry Potter's residence," Amelia said. "Tell me what you remember."

"Nothing," Tonks whispered. "I'm sorry Madame Bones, they must have got me too fast."

"Your wand shows evidence of several spells," Amelia hastened to reassure her underling. "Including several borderline legal curses. Rest assured, that you put up a fight whatever happened."

"You have to check Harry," Tonks begged. "Please."

"Calm yourself," Amelia said sharply. "I swear to you that I will check on young Harry's condition and . . . and to avenge him if necessary."

"Good," Tonks slurred as she slipped away.

"HEALER," Amelia screamed. "I need a Healer now." The doors burst open and the Director was brushed aside as a team of Healers fought valiantly to save the young Auror's life. "Damn it." Amelia stalked out of the room and was soon joined by one of her aids. "Find out where the Potter boy lives now."

"Yes Director," the Auror agreed quickly.

"And grab the others," Amelia ordered. "I want them in my office and ready to kill in five minutes."

"We'll be there," the man promised as he slipped off.

"No one does that to one of my Aurors," Amelia growled. "No one."

IIIIIIIIII

Madame Bones's aid entered the Auror's break room at a dead run. "Andy, Mitch, get the others and get to Madame Bones's office now."

"What's happening?"

"They put the Rookie in St. Mungos and she coded in the middle of a conversation with Madame Bones," the aid said in a rush. "Madame Bones is . . ."

"I'll take care of it," Andy assured the man.

"I gotta go find the Potter boy's address," the aid called over his shoulder as he ran out.

"Well?" Mitch asked his friend.

"We volunteered for the Special Magic and Tactics team because we wanted to see a little action," Andy replied. "Can't complain now."

"I suppose not," Mitch agreed as he cast a charm to signal the other members of the team to assemble. "Just wish she'd have given us more time."

"If she had more time then she wouldn't have called us," Andy retorted.

The team assembled and gathered in Madame Bones's office.

"Where's my aid?" The woman demanded.

"Off looking for the address," Andy replied mildly.

"Andy, take two men and go to St. Mungos." Amelia ordered sharply. "Auror Tonks is one of us and I don't want her to be alone."

"Yes Director," the man agreed.

"NOW." The three men disappeared. "I need the rest of you to hold yourselves in readiness until my aid returns. We're going to do an entry on the Potter boy's house and I want a sweep done. If the boy can't be found then I want a team of detectives on the scene immediately to see if they can find his location. If the boy is there then we're either going to bring him here or to St. Mungos depending on his condition."

"What then?"

"Then we're going to see if we can't find out what happened to my Auror," Amelia said coldly. "And I'm going to have words with the guilty party."

"Yes Director."

"Director Bones," the aid returned. "There isn't an address in the Potter file."

"What about the improper use of magic office?"

"Said it was under a restriction that needed the Minister to release, I did find a notion that a temp floo connection was placed a few years ago in the boy's file. Maybe we could find the address through that?"

"Who requested the floo?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"Bring him here now," Bones snapped. In a matter of minutes, Arthur was dragged into the woman's office between two burly and humorless Aurors. "Arthur, I'm going to ask you a question and if I don't think you're answering me with the truth then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do something unpleasant to you."

"What is it?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I need Harry Potter's address," Amelia growled. "Now."

"Why?" Arthur said stubbornly.

"Because there was an attack that put one of my most promising young Aurors in the Hospital and I promised her that I would see Harry to safety," Bones said quickly. "The address, now."

"Swear to me that you mean the boy no harm," Arthur persisted. "And I'll take you there myself."

"I swear on my magic that I have no harmful intent towards Harry Potter," Amelia droned. "Alright?"

"Follow me," Arthur replied right before he popped out.

"Come on." The group appeared in front of the Dursley residence.

"Doesn't look like there's been any sort of fight," Arthur ventured.

"No it doesn't," Amelia agreed. "Take the door."

Inside, the Dursleys were shocked when a dozen men in combat robes emblazoned with SMAT burst into their house.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Amelia demanded as her men cleared the house.

"Up . . . upstairs," Vernon stuttered.

"With me," Bones commanded to the nearest man. The two of them went up the stairs carefully and covered the rooms with open doors.

"Look at that," the other Auror said in disgust. "Locks on the outside of the door."

"UP HERE," Ameila called as she lifted her foot to kick the door in.

"Director wait . . ." The man had hoped to get back up before his boss kicked in the door and threw herself in. "Damn . . . MEDIC." In front of them, on the floor, was Harry Potter.

"I have a pulse," Amelia muttered to herself. "Harry . . . can you hear me?"

"Mdm Bnes?" Harry slurred.

"Yes, it's me." Amelia agreed. "You're going to be alright, you're safe now."

"Doesn't look too bad," the medic said calmly as he cast a couple more charms to stabilize the boy. "Couple of cracked ribs and a concussion."

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Amelia demanded.

"No, but I'd like to get him there anyway." The medic said absently, "getting some strange readings from his brain that I don't like."

"Have them put him with Auror Tonks," Amelia ordered. "If she's still alive."

"Yes Director," the medic agreed. "Get him on the stretcher."

Amelia watched calmly as her man disappeared with the injured boy. "Arrest the muggles and put them in one of the . . . separate them and put them in different interview rooms. Take no other action until I get back."

"Yes director," Mitch agreed. "Do you still want the detectives?"

"Yeah," Amelia said after a moment of thought. "And make sure a guard is posted here."

"Yes director."

"I'm going back to my office," Amelia announced. "No cancel that, I'll be in St. Mungos with our victims."

"I'll be sure the word gets out Director."

"Good." Amelia popped out and arrived in the hospital lobby.

"Madame Bones wait," one of the healers called out to her. "There's something you need to be aware of."

"What is it?"

"Harry Potter," the man said quickly. "We examined the strange readings we were getting from the EKG charms and I think we've found a way to explain them."

"Go on."

"It looks like someone memory charmed him," the Healer explained. "Knowing that, we've also had a look at your young Auror and it looks like the same thing happened to her."

"How are they?"

"Stable," the Healer reassured the woman. "Harry is in no danger and we think that Tonks will pull through."

"Good." Amelia allowed herself to relax. "Take me to their room."

"Right this way Director Bones," the Healer said.

"Can you remove the memory charms?"

"We were waiting on your arrival to remove Harry's memory charms," the Healer said. "But I think it best that we wait until Auror Tonks recovers a bit to remove hers."

"Fine." They walked into the room and Amelia was relieved to see that Harry had regained quite a bit of color.

"Could you stand back a bit Director?" The Healer asked as he drew his wand. "I need a bit of room for some of these wand movements."

"Of course," Amelia agreed. The room went silent as the healer went to work. "Harry," Amelia said gently as the boy's eyes began to open. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Is Tonks ok?" Harry demanded. "She's fine isn't she?"

"She's right across from you," Amelia said with a smile. "And the Healers tell me that she'll make a full recovery, can you tell us what happened to you?"

"My cousin blind sided me with a cricket bat as I was walking out of the bathroom," Harry said. "And I don't remember much of what happened next but I think my uncle joined him when he started kicking you."

"Then what?"

"Tonks came through the door," Harry said. "And she was so angry that her hair kept cycling through different colors and styles. She hit my relatives with a dozen curses and came over to me."

"Is that when the Death Eaters arrived?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked in shock. "There weren't any Death Eaters, it was Dumbledore."

"What?" Bones hissed. "Dumbledore put my Auror here?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "He told Tonks that she couldn't take me out of my relatives house and she said that he couldn't stop her."

"What happened then?"

"Tonks told him that he'd have to kill her to stop her and he tried to hit her with a stunner," Harry's voice caught. "Tonks was doing great, she was matching every one of his spells with one of her on and for a second I thought she was going to win until he hit her with a lucky shot. After that it was all over, Tonks kept slowing down and Dumbledore got more and more hits in. The last . . . the last thing I remember is Dumbledore muttering something about how he'd have to fix everything and pointing his wand at me."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Amelia said tightly.

"I'm sorry Madame Bones," Harry sobbed. "I wanted to help but I didn't have my wand and . . ."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Amelia said sharply. "You were injured and without your wand. I'm sure that things would have turned out quite differently if you were otherwise."

"Yeah."

"Double the guard," Amelia snapped to the nearest Auror. "And get everyone we have, we're going to Hogwarts."

AN: Glancing through the fic Wishful Thinking by Liz Harrison (Since been taken by Kinsfire) and the idea popped into my head that I hadn't dabbled much in the 'Memory Charm' plot line. Not that the aforementioned fic was a memory charm fic but well . . .


End file.
